Max Bites Back
by Lauralaulau
Summary: Follow up, one shot from Max and her boys. Set after "max Bites" but before the final paragraph, Max shows she has learnt a few tricks from her father and his friends
1. Chapter 1

Max Bites back

(Not long after Max Bites, after Gunnar and Barney retired but before the others had as well)

Max woke up to find her husbands side of the bed cold, since there was no note on his pillow which was his usual habit if he had to leave before she woke she had a moment of worry flash in her mind.

She climbed out of their large bed and left Hendrix in from his bed in the laundry; she poured herself a coffee and noticed that she had the house to herself, another rare occurrence. The sight of one or all the other expendables sleeping on the different items of furniture or laughing outside was more familiar, she put her coffee into a travel mug and after Hendrix climbing into the back of the pick up she pulled out of the long drive noticing Gunnar had taken his older Chopper and not the newly completed restored one that sat shining in the garage.

She pulled into her father's warehouse shortly after and noticed the mess from the door, it looked like someone had let a bull into the place, she saw smashed glass and down the road Gunnar and Christmas' bikes lined up. She wandered in after placing the emergency glock in her jeans and a blade in her boot; she had Hendrix silently stalking next to her as she creeps into the warehouse. She checked the kitchen, tattoo parlor and Tool's apartment before she heard the voices in the enclosed court yard.

She creep to the door and saw Tool tied with his hands bond behind him with a small amount of blood on his forehead, Barney looked like he was still regaining consciousness and Gunnar looked equally poor, Christmas was bonded like the others.

She saw two men standing without masks but smoking and arguing with each other, the guns had been disregarded as one talking into a cell phone.

He turned to his partner and answered hotly

"Orders are to just knock em up not kill em"

"Yeah, that one" the other responded by pointing at Gunnar "Broke my fucking nose, I say we kill em and say it's an accident"

"Your just luckily, we had secured those two before he came in" The first answered nodding towards Tool and Barney

"I had to deal with him" pointing to Barney "and it wasn't easy man"

Max cracked open the door since their back was turned and Christmas stared at her with wide eyes she held up two fingers asking if it was just the two men holding them hostage, Christmas nodded once. She looked at the guns and held up two fingers again asking if the only weapons they had were the disregarded firearms, once again Christmas nodded.

She moved back and creeps into the warehouse finding a large steel pipe that slide into the room silently near the door. She walked him around to the opposite door on the courtyards other side and in a stern whisper told him to "STAY" she crept back but before she was out of Hendrix's sigh she whispered

"SPEAK" Hendrix gave out a loud fierce bark as she slide the second knife over to her fathers hands, who started to cut at the rope quickly and passed it along watching as one of the men opened the door as she yelled around the door towards Hendrix

"ATTACK" Hendrix came flying into the room and at the two strangers, who reeled back shocked

Max pulled the gun out and fired two quick shots hitting the men in shoulders forcing them down onto the ground, she entered the room and grabbed the pipe as Hendrix snarled after biting them a few times, they sat up and Max hit each over the head with the pipe, the slammed back down onto the cold floor unconscious.

"HEEL" She told Hendrix who came up to her side obediently

She turned around and saw the four men now standing up, Christmas held the knife, spinning it calmly in his hand but looking at her with surprise on his face, Tool had a kind look on his face and a tear down his cheek Barney looked shocked and Gunnar let out a loud barking laugh.

She smiled blushing slightly as Christmas quickly helped Barney tied up their assailants

"Thank you baby girl" Tool smiled kissing her forehead

"Where did that come from?" Christmas asked suddenly unable to hold the question any more

"Guess I learnt something from you guys after all" she answered looking at her shoes

Gunnar walked over and wrapped her into a firm hug, she wrapped her arms around his waist in habit and he looked down at her with love flashing in his eyes

"That was unreal Cupcake" he smiled bending down and muttered against her ear

"Jesus Max, I love you" before he kissed her deeply.

She stepped back as the colour continued to flush onto her face and Gunnar slung an arm over her shoulders leading her out of the courtyard following Tool and Barney.

Barney had called Toll and Hales who were coming for 'clean up', Christmas remained with the men until then and Barney walked over, pushed Gunnars arm off her shoulder and hugged her tightly

"Lets get something to eat I'm starving" Tool stated walking over to his bike and climbing on,

"Hang on" Max called, she wrapped a cloth from the work bench, dipped it in the remains of a glass that had scotch and ice in it easily but had been drained of the scotch. She wiped his forehead clean, did the same to both men as the climbed onto their own bikes and after pulled her own helmet on climbed onto the back of Gunnar's bike.

Hendrix settled himself on his bed in the workshop as the roared off,

They pulled into Jack's diner and after ordering Tool held up his glass

"To Max" He toasted, the others all held up their glasses grinning proudly as she blushed

"Who is not expendable but has proven Max can bite back" he chuckled as he clinked glasses with Max and the other men


	2. Chapter 2

Max walked through the backyard to her place, well Gunnar's place that she had moved in after awhile. She walked in through the back door wondering what was causing the yelling she could hear, she noticed Hendrix sitting in the kitchen looking annoyed and as she opened the kitchen door she could identify the screaming was a woman's voice.

She found Gunnar, Christmas, her father, Barney, a mystery woman who was screaming at Christmas, Yin sitting down with a beer as well as Hales and Toll.

She noticed smashed glass on the floor and books scattered on the floor as the woman threw another at Christmas. She stood in the doorway watching since the others had not seen her yet,

Barney walked over to her in the doorway as Christmas tried to talk some calm into the woman while Tool moved things out of her reach quietly,

"Lace is Christmas' ex girlfriend, she just returned to town after a good year and she is unhappy that she saw him with a woman in the bar last nigh"

"The Lace that just disappeared and I worked at the diner for Jack after she left?"

"Yeah" Barney grunted as another photo frame was scattered as she threw it

"Right" She answered walking in as she squared her shoulders

"Hello, I'm Max" She started with a steely look in her eyes but a tight smile on her face, Lace spun around to glare at her but not speaking

"Well, your Lace as I understand"

"Yeah that's right" she snapped

"Christmas' ex and the woman who up and left in the middle of the night, scaring Christmas silly, your friends and left your employer without notice right"

"Christmas ex?" She challenged stepping closer and looking at Max angrily

"Yeah, its been a year Lace. If your back then fine, if you and Christmas work things out well that isn't my problem but" Max started softly but her voice built up, she stepped right up against Lace looking down at her slightly as she was taller and with her shoudlers back she was more threatening then when she started. Her voice dropped into a icy cold demand as she continued

"My problem Lace is that you are in Gunnar and my home making a mess of our things. If no one has asked yet then let me" She leant over Lace and spat the last few worlds out with menace

"Get out of our home"

"Your Gunnar's girl now are ya?" She asked "No one else would take you huh? Got turned down by the others or have you fucked them too" she sceamed pointing at Christmas

Max smiled a dangerous smile as she answered

"My relationship is none of your concern, these men are my family and they are very important to me" she snarled

"I look after them, I cook meals for them and most sleep on my lounges some of the time. I do alot for them and occasionally that includes taking out the trash" Max wrapped her arms around Lace's head into a tight unbreakable hold and pulled her roughly towards the door and pushing her out with a heave

"I said get out, I do not want to see you here again" She yelled as she slammed the door angrily

"Clean that up" She pointed at Christmas "I have dinner to start" she turned to walk away before noticing Tool, Barney and Gunnar blocking the door smiling at her

"You men are useless, you bring down governments in development countries but you cant handle one pissed off woman" she sighed kissing Christmas, Hales, Toll, Barney, her father hello.

"We don't want her crying assault" Barney answered

"Well I am not dealing with any more crazy ex's" She answerd as she noticed the grin on Gunnar's face

"Thank you" Christmas muttered behind her she nodded once and went to slide past Gunnar who followed her into the kitchen

She turned around after putting a pot of water on the stove top and titled her head to the side in question as Gunnar walked over slowly

He wrapped his arms around her tightly kissing her temple

"Jesus I love you Max, that was great" he chuckled

"Yeah my bark is as bad as my bite, even if I don't bite back often" She answered smiling as she blushed slightly as he pulled her against him and kissed her deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE- Yes I altered the song lyrics slightly**

Max wandered into the bar which was filled with everyone looking at the small stage expectantily, she walked behind Barney gave him a quick kiss hello before her father and finally had to ask as the men poured beers

"Where is Leanne?" leanne was their usual Friday night musican who sung, played guitar and the piano for them, Max noticed that the other muso's arrived and she looked at her father noticing he was unhappy with something

"She called in sick a few minutes ago, I mean what are we gunna do now" he fumed as Gunnar checked id's and smiled at her briefly.

Christmas, Hales, Toll and Yin sat happily with beers and checking the stage regularly.

Max sighed loudly and went over to the musicans with Tool at her heels

"Okay Lee normally does a lot of Gaga, Adele and Pink right? You know most of their songs yeah?" she asked

When the men nodded she walked stage and picked up the mike as the musicans sat down and waited

She refused to look at 'her boys' and avoided Gunnar in the doorway

"Okay, I'm Max just filling in for Leeane so lets start " She nodded the band and started the piano for the song.

The boys, her father, Barney and Gunnar were all surprised when such a strong voice came out as she calmly performed the song

"You said I'm stubborn and I never give in

I think you're stubborn 'cept you're always softening

You say I'm selfish, I agree with you on that

I think you're giving out in way too much in fact

I say we've only known each other a year

You say I've known you longer, my dear

You like to be so close, I like to be alone

You like to sit on chairs and I prefer the floor

Walking with each other

Think we'll never match at all

But we do, but we do, but we do, but we do

I thought I knew myself, somehow you know me more

I've never known this, never before

You're the first to make up whenever we argue

I don't know who I'd be if I didn't know you

I'm so provocative, you're so conservative

You're so adventurous, I'm so very cautious, combining

You think we would and we do

But we do, but we do, but we do

Favoritism ain't my thing but

In this situation, I'll be glad

Favoritism ain't my thing but

In this situation, I'll be glad to make an exception

I say you're stubborn and never give in

I think you're stubborn 'cept you're always softening

I say you're selfish, you agree with me on that

I think you're giving out in way too much in fact

I say we've only known each other one year

You say I've known you longer, my dear

You like to be so close, I like to be alone

You like to sit on chairs and I prefer the floor

Walking with each other

Think we'll never match at all

But we do"


End file.
